This invention relates to electric switches for controlling portable electric tools, the switch having a trigger operator which is adapted to be operated by the index finger of the user's hand which holds the tool. More specifically, the invention relates to switches of the aforementioned type which control the speed of the motor as a function of depression of the trigger and which have reversing and lock-off functions controlled by a lever in proximity to the trigger for similar operation by the index finger.
Switches of the aforementioned type incorporate a large number of operational functions within a package sufficiently small to fit within the handle of a portable tool. The operator members for controlling such functions are preferably located in an area to facilitate operation by the index finger and/or thumb of the user's hand. The environment in which such portable tools are utilized suggests that the switch be a well sealed device to prevent contaminants from getting into the area of the switching contacts. These and other requirements for portable tool controlling switches provide the manufacture of such switches with significant problems of utilization of space, compactness, dissipation of heat, and overall structural integrety of the design.